The Kanto Chronicles
by CajunKing000
Summary: Before the present world of journeying and capturing Pokemon and of grand tournaments to determine the strongest amongst the brave travelers, before humans ever existed, Pokemon were the precursors. When Humans came to be, they were gifted with a magnificent power. This is the start of their story. Accepting OCs.


**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em>Fire fell from the sky, along with soot and ash and lightning streaked through the black clouds covering the once beautiful, blue expanse. Ice covered the ground and in thick layers, covered by water that was slowly blackened by the ash. Massive winged creatures weaved in between the Armageddon that was raining down and clashed with such force in the air that the lightning and fire around them was completely evaporated. Holes were created in the black clouds above and cracks went through the ice far below them.<em>

_Thunderous roars shook the earth and a colossal being glowed with red and stone spikes rose from the ground and lava spewed from their tips. A beast of equal size burst forth from beneath the ice, bringing a torrent of water with it and it crashed in to the colossus, and several beams struck them from all directions, engulfing them both in a dome of energy that slowly spread out, evaporating all of the elements and matter in its path before it even touched them._

_Three beasts sped across the ice covered ground, leaving fire, ice and electricity in their wake and they all attacked a Deer emanating glorious colors. Their attack only stunned it and it attacked them with a beam of brilliant pink energy. Twin meteors rapidly approached the horned creature, one of fire and the other of electricity, but they were intercepted by a spinning orb of black and red energy and two massive clawed hands emerged from the sides and pushed them away. A third crashed down in front of the horned creature, protecting it from a frontal attack._

_The chaos only continued and escalated._

* * *

><p>"Their fighting would have ripped their home asunder, completely wiped it out of existence, until one day the appearance of <em>their <em>creator put a stop to all of the fighting. The mighty being known as Arceus, the creator of not only the Pokémon, but existence itself, appeared before them all and with its omnipotent power split their home in to six pieces, what we know as the six great Kingdoms: Kalos, Unova, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto and our own homeland, Kanto. He separated the legendary Pokémon, something like a parent putting an end to sibling squabbles by separating them. The rest of the Pokémon chose who they would follow and they made those new lands their homes."

* * *

><p><em>They stood with their kin looking upon the glowing brilliance in awe. They turned their heads and watched as parts of their home hovered in the air and away. Those who could not fly or swim were granted a circle of light on the ocean surface. Pokémon that had been caught in the destruction slowly rose from the light and the circle grew so to accommodate the growing number as hundreds and hundreds gather.<em>

"_Go. Let violence cease."_

_The Legendary beasts cast their kin only brief glances before they turned and went off in different directions. The circle warped and from it came six bridges that extended after one of the six floating islands. The massive congregation of Pokémon broke apart and they followed after one of the groups of Legendaries._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there everyone. This is a new thing I will be trying out – Pokémon Knights. You can think of it like Gijinkas, except of it being a HumanPokémon Hybrid, its Humans wearing Armor fashioned after Pokémon, with the added benefit of their powers.**

**That was just a snippet of the real first chapter that will hopefully be posted soon – It all really depends on the reaction and the turnout for Characters. This isn't the actual story really. That'll be posted, again, at another time, hopefully soon.  
><strong>

**You'll find everything on my profile – The Rules. The Form. All of it.**

**I hope to see a good turn out :)**


End file.
